Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = Mysticism |oblivion/weight = 5 |oblivion/value = 100 |oblivion/id = }} Summary This book is part of a four volume series. The other three books are: *''Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1'' *''Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2'' *''Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3'' Effects *Permanently increases Mysticism skill ( ) Locations Oblivion *Picked up in the sewers after fighting Raven Camoran and his Mythic Dawn Guards. **Unlimited copies of the book can be obtained by constantly killing Raven Camoran during the quest "Paradise." Skyrim *One can be found in the Mythic Dawn Museum in Dawnstar; it is locked in a display case. Contents M'''ay the holder of the fourth key know the heart thereby: the Mundex Terrene was once ruled over solely by the tyrant dreugh-kings, each to their own dominion, and borderwars fought between their slave oceans. They were akin to the time-totems of old, yet evil, and full of mockery and profane powers. No one that lived did so outside of the sufferance of the dreughs. '''I give my soul to the Magna Ge, sayeth the joyous in Paradise, for they created Mehrunes the Razor in secret, in the very bowels of Lyg, the domain of the Upstart who vanishes. Though they came from diverse waters, each Get shared sole purpose: to artifice a prince of good, spinning his likeness in random swath, and imbuing him with Oblivion's most precious and scarce asset: hope. 'D'eathlessly I intone from Paradise: Mehrunes the Thieftaker, Mehrunes Godsbody, Mehrunes the Red Arms That Went Up! Nu-Mantia! Liberty! 'D'eny not that these days shall come again, my novitiates! For as Mehrunes threw down Lyg and cracked his face, declaring each of the nineteen and nine and nine oceans Free, so shall he crack the serpent crown of the Cyrodiils and make federation! 'A'll will change in these days as it was changed in those, for with by the magic word Nu-Mantia a great rebellion rose up and pulled down the towers of CHIM-EL GHARJYG, and the templars of the Upstart were slaughtered, and blood fell like dew from the upper wards down to the lowest pits, where the slaves with maniacal faces took chains and teeth to their jailers and all hope was brush-fire. 'Y'our Dawn listens, my Lord! Let all the Aurbis know itself to be Free! Mehrunes is come! There is no dominion save free will! 'S'uns were riven as your red legions moved from Lyg to the hinterlands of chill, a legion for each Get, and Kuri was thrown down and Djaf was thrown down and Horma-Gile was crushed with coldsalt and forevermore called Hor and so shall it be again under the time of Gates. 'U'nder the mires, Malbioge was thrown down, that old City of Chains, slaked in newbone-warmth and set Free. Galg and Mor-Galg were thrown down together in a single night of day and shall it be again under the time of Gates. 'N'othing but woe for NRN which has become The Pit and seven curses on its Dreugh, the Vermae NI-MOHK! But for it the Crusades would be as my lord's Creation, Get by the Ge and do as thou wilt, of no fetters but your own conscience! Know that your Hell is Broken, people of the Aurbis, and praise the Nu-Mantia which is Liberty! Trivia *The first letter of every paragraph put together is "Midday Sun;" this is the final clue to the location of the Mysterium Xarxes. *The letters of the Daedric Alphabet that appear at the top of the page translate to "Ghartok," a word that is used in the 36 Lessons of Vivec, as well as Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3. Appearances * * de:Kommentare der mythischen Morgenröte, Band IV es:Comentarios sobre Mysterium Xarxes, Libro cuarto ru:Комментарии к Мистериуму Ксаркса Том 4 hu:Mitikus Hajnal fejtegetések IV fr:Commentaires de l'Aube mythique, vol. 4